


Icing on the Cake

by ArcherUmi



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Birthday Sex, Cake and Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Maybe works with Silver Snow too but not Azure Moon or Crimson Flower, Post-Canon, Post-Verdant Wind, Spoilers, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 00:24:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20330986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcherUmi/pseuds/ArcherUmi
Summary: Lysithea has something special planned for Felix, involving a tray of madeleines, a bowl of cream, and a few slices of Noa fruit.





	Icing on the Cake

**Author's Note:**

> I read Lysithea and Felix's A support and immediately thought of this because I'm dumb and horny. The setup ended up being more emotional than I thought it would be so I tried to make it cuter and more romantic and a little less focused on the kinky foodplay part. I looked up their paired ending while writing this and it ended up inspiring me more as well.
> 
> Major spoilers from Lysithea and Byleth's support chain up to A (there are probably other supports of hers that explain the same thing, maybe with Edelgard or Linhardt, but I wouldn't know for sure) and smaller spoilers from her supports with Catherine and Hanneman. Also spoilers for her supports with Felix obviously and their (non-Azure Moon) paired ending. Was written with the Golden Deer route ending in mind since that was my first playthrough but I think (still haven't finished any of the other routes) it would mostly work with the Silver Snow route as well.

Felix brushed snow off of his coat and, stepping inside, lowered his hood before closing the sturdy oak door, the warmth within the house and the crackling sound of the fireplace a welcome respite from the cold and snow without. He slipped out of his boots, leaving them by the fire to dry out, and then unbuttoned his coat and laid it out as well, glancing across the room at his wife's study as he did and finding her absent.

He saw her as he stepped into the kitchen, standing at the counter carefully turning out a tray of madeleines with one eye keeping watch over a pot of stew on the stove. She looked over her shoulder at him, snow white hair shrouded in a blue shawl sweeping over it. "You've been gone all day Felix. Didn't you say you were just going to spar with someone and buy a few things at the market?".

He sighed. "Aagh... I was shoveling snow in town. It's good exercise and I don't want to go completely soft, but what's the point when the damn stuff just keeps coming down? It's almost as bad as it always was in Faerghus. I suppose they just can't handle it down here". He eyed the plate of madeleines as Lysithea stepped over to stir the stew, dipping a finger in the ladle and tasting it. He hesitated taking one; she'd helped him develop something of a sweet tooth himself, ever since those days so long ago at the monastery together, but even now when she made them as sweet as she preferred them herself they were just too much for his taste.

"Hey, don't eat too many of those. I'm doing something _special_ after dinner, since it's your birthday and all."

"You really didn't have to go out of your way on my account", he said, bluntly. She turned to look at him again, her annoyed expression telling him exactly how much she saw straight through his bullshit. "...Thanks."

"You know, your birthday's soon too, isn't it?". She nodded. "Yes... But, I'm afraid I won't be here for it.--". He felt a pit in stomach as he considered the words. "--I'll be leaving for Garreg Mach the day after tomorrow. Professor Hanneman won't have much time next month with final exams and student orientation not long after that, so it's the best time to start the experiment."

He suddenly felt like an idiot for starting to panic just at her choice of phrasing. "Don't say it like that. You... You scared me Lysithea."

She laughed. "You shouldn't jump to conclusions so quickly. You think I'd let myself die now after everything I've been through, and on the cusp of a breakthrough no less?".

"I mean...", he started. "It's not about '_letting_'...". Lysithea nodded again. "I know... I know."

"You weren't planning on making the journey alone in the dead of winter, were you?", he added.

"You can come with me if you want. But... I don't want to overly burden you and I can take care of myself. And besides, someone should care of the shop. It shouldn't be very long, less than two weeks."

"I'm getting better but I'm still nowhere near as good at baking as you. You leave me in charge and we'll never get a repeat customer again. We can just close up for a few days. And... If I was worried about you being a burden I never would've married you. I'll share your burden no matter what, no matter how long."

"That... That actually might be the sweetest thing I've ever heard you say, Felix", Lysithea said.

"It's the sweetest thing you or anyone will _ever_ hear me say, alright?". Felix paused. "...I'm curious though, if you're not uncomfortable talking about it... What sort of experiment is this that you've come up with? I probably won't be able to understand it, I know, but...".

Lysithea slipped her oven mitts on and lifted the pot on to their small kitchen table, sitting down, taking them off again, and serving herself a bowl of stew before handing Felix the ladle.

"Well... Crests arose from Nabatean blood. It has different properties than human blood, magical in nature, that persist even today in the bloodlines of crest-bearers, and because of those differences it's possible to use a centrifuge to separate it from human blood. So my hypothesis is that it could be possible to not only bestow a crest with blood like...--". She paused, her expression revealing the pain of those memories, and took a few sips of stew.

"--...Like was done to me, but also to remove a crest if you could totally remove the associated blood. But to be separated, that blood has to be drawn, and what's removed has to be replaced, by blood from a donor. To make any progress at all a significant amount has to be removed at once, and it has to be done quickly and the body has to be kept cool during it or you might never wake up, so... It will be a long, painful process. And I still don't know if it could work. But if it could...".

"If you need blood, I could--". She shook her head and he felt stupid again as it dawned on him. "...You have a crest too. It would just be the same as before, at best. And human blood isn't the same for everyone; sometimes it's incompatible with a recipient. Hanneman and I asked Catherine about it. Since she has the blood of Charon just like I do, my body shouldn't reject it. But then, I would still bear the Crest of Charon...".

Felix nodded. "You've talked about that before... You were born with it, were you not? Would that be so bad?".

"Well... I would like nothing more than to be rid of the nightmare of having a crest once and for all, but... To be back to the me I was as a child, before all that pain, at least... I would be grateful."

"It's funny", Felix said. "You never used to talk about this... The first time you told me everything yourself was the night I proposed to you."

"I... I used to loathe talking about myself. I dwelled on it enough, and I had far too much to do in far too little time to have people worrying over me and trying to hold me back. Even that night, I thought it might be a mistake for anyone to promise to spend _their_ whole life with me. But now...". She smiled, a bit of a spark in her eyes. "I know I can't get my hopes up about this experiment, but I know that what I'm searching for is within my grasp and that someday I will be able to touch it. I feel like I have a future again... And because of that, I guess I'm able to talk about it."

"I'm glad", he said. "I've seen that look in your eyes even more often now. The one I saw when we first met again."

"The one you said saved your life?", she said, just a bit teasingly.

"I... Well... Look, I'm allowed to say things like that to my wife of all people aren't I? It's not like I don't _have_ a heart, is it?". She chuckled again. "Of course it's allowed. And don't worry, I'd never tell a soul what a sweetheart you really are". She took another sip of soup. "You know... You never told anyone about that time you caught me eating cakes off by myself, did you?".

"What?", Felix asked. "When was that, exactly?".

"When we were at the academy. Hmm... It would've been after the Battle of the Eagle and Lion, so during the Red Wolf Moon. Probably the first week of the month."

"I'll never understand how you can remember things like that. It must've been eight, nine years ago?", he said, cracking a smile as he shook his head. "Now that I think of it, if I remember correctly it... It just would've been irritating. If I'd said something and you found out and came to hassle me about it, I mean. I'm not sure what it has to do with anything, though."

"It's just funny", she started. "I've long since gotten over feeling the need to prove how adult my tastes are, but still, at the last class reunion, even though we'd started the bakery together, you didn't speak a word about it. It made me wonder if you still remembered me asking you to keep it a secret."

He snorted. "Heh. I just know where my knowledge lies. You could talk for hours about baking or your crest studies and I wouldn't understand a word of it; I still know swords better than cakes. I didn't have much to say. But... Well, maybe there was a part of me that remembered that. Who knows."

Lysithea smiled again. "Well, if you feel like you need my permission to talk about it, even now... You have it. Next time we see them, feel free to tell Claude or the Professor or anyone about how I was always scarfing down cakes whenever someone would take their eyes off of me back then. It's a funny story, isn't it?".

Felix couldn't help but chuckle himself. "I'm certain Duke Riegan would be quite amused by it". He paused. "Of all the people you would've thought would learn to laugh at themselves... It wouldn't have been us, would it?".

"Oh, not in the least", Lysithea said, before lifting her bowl to her lips and finishing the last few sips of broth. She watched as Felix ate the last of his stew as well. "So... I'm sure you're curious about what I'm doing for dessert that could be so special, aren't you?".

"I certainly am curious. They just looked your ordinary madeleines to me, though I suppose that doesn't tell me much about the recipe". She smirked at him. "Oh, it's not what's in them... You'll see. Just come to the bedroom in ten minutes". She stood up and collected the plate she'd laid the madeleines, along with a few paper-thin slices of Noa fruit and a bowl of cream, out on before taking her leave of the kitchen.

"...Seems like an odd place to eat cakes", he mumbled to himself. His mind wandered as he waited, Lysithea's recollection stirring up memories of days all those years ago at Garreg Mach, good, bad, and bittersweet, and soon enough he figured it had been enough time for her to prepare whatever special surprise she had in store for him.

He stood up himself and stepped towards the bedroom door. Upon opening it, he was met with the sight of her reclining in bed, nude save for her choker and hair ornaments, a small smirk, and, strategically placed to cover her modesty, scoops of cream on her breasts, fruit slices stuck in place in them, and, in her lap, a madeleine topped with cream and a fruit slice as well, while a row of several more madeleines, similarly decorated, sat on her belly.

"Well, what do you think?", she said, making him aware he'd been standing there trying to figure out what to think for a bit longer than was reasonable. "...I don't know" he answered, prompting her to give him the same '_Really? You're really doing this?_' look as before. "I'll be honest, I'm not sure about it... Or where someone would even get an idea like this from". He said that, but it was new and interesting if nothing else, and that did excite him, his eyes drawn to the artful arrangement of cakes and cream on her smooth skin. Looking at her he suddenly felt self-conscious about the fact that he was still fully clothed.

"There's a long history in art and literature of themes connecting food and sexuality. They're both very sensual experiences", she said, tracing a line around one of the dollops of cream resting on her nipple as if to accentuate her statement. "And I figured it would be something fresh to do that combines the two things you love the most; me and cakes."

"I--", impulsively he wanted to somehow snarkily deflect it, but nothing came to mind. "Come on Felix, or I'm just going to eat all of them myself."

"Oh, you wouldn't."

"You know full well I would."

"Well... I don't want all the effort you put into doing this for me to go to waste... It's quite a presentation."

"That's the best I'm going to get from you, isn't it?".

"Yeah, it is. Sorry", he answered, smiling as he undressed, noticing her clothes neatly folded on the table as he dropped his in a pile on the floor. He stepped over to the bed, leaning over her and giving her a kiss. Their lips separated after a moment, and he felt his heart flutter just a little at the smile left on Lysithea's face, that same spark in her eyes again. He moved down, laying a few kisses on her neck before reaching her breast, grabbing the fruit slice balanced in the cream with his teeth and eating it. Usually it would be too sweet side for his tastes, but somehow, right now, it was perfect.

Felix moved on to the cream itself, feeling her nipple under it, stiff with excitement, against his tongue as he lapped it off of her. Lysithea cooed as he did, and, clearly having resisted the temptation long enough, picked up one of the madeleines and bit in. She ate it slowly, the way she savored again accentuating her point about the sensuality of food, stopping to lick cream off her lips as Felix, having licked one nipple clean, leaned across her to start on the next.

She let out another sigh as she finished her last bite of cake and felt Felix's tongue roll over her nipple, then his lips kiss it after he had finished eating the fruit and cream off it. She reached for another madeleine, brushing her hand through his hair as she did, and started eating. Again, a stray drop of cream missed her mouth, and this time Felix took notice, leaning in to her lips and stealing it from her between bites.

Lysithea watched Felix take the last madeleine left sitting on her belly and start eating as she finished off hers, smiling at the way he ate it, savoring each bite slowly. Not that there hadn't been an element of performance on her part as well, taking her time rather than scarfing down the sweets like she usually did, but it was clear that he was trying to give her a tantalizing show as he ate. As curious a sight – and thought – as that was, it certainly had the desired effect, her heart beating quicker as he finished, then clambered to the foot of the bed and dipped his head between her legs.

Without picking it up, he began to nibble on the last madeleine, noting a faint saltiness on it as he ate. He took the last bite, her folds now uncovered and slick in anticipation as Felix kissed and lapped at them. Lysithea cooed, whispering his name, and he sat up, crawling over her and pressing against her. She gave him another small smirk as he teased her a bit.

"Felix...", she whispered again, and he pushed his tip inside. She ran her fingers along his cheek, and he laid his hands on her hips and thrust his, feeling her warmth around him.

Lysithea let out a moan, muffled against Felix's mouth as he leaned in and kissed her, the sweetness of the cream and cakes and her own saltiness still faintly on his lips, and on his tongue as it flitted against hers. She wrapped her arms around him as he started to move his hips, and they both gasped for breath when they finally broke off their passionate kiss. Felix ran his hand through her hair, his touch soothing her while his expression, tensed in pleasure, and steady panting as he filled her up excited her even more.

Felix twirled a strand of Lysithea's hair between his fingers as he stirred up her insides, listening to her moans and watching her face, her mouth open and that glint in her eyes, her expression subtle but clearly aroused all the same. Even knowing what it meant for her, his eyes couldn't help but be drawn to the shimmering silver color of her hair.

"You feel so good, Lysithea", he whispered, leaning in close to her ear. Gazing at her face again, he saw her smirk. "Good...--", her smile softened a little. "--I'm happy. You... Haaah...! You too, Felix."

She laid her hand on his chest. Whatever he meant by not wanting to '_go completely soft_' he certainly didn't have to worry about physically. She gave him a nudge. "Lay down Felix. Want me do some of the work?".

He grinned. "I wouldn't complain". He pulled out of her and she scooted out of his way, letting him take her place before kneeling and straddling him. He was slick with a mix of her juices and precome as she took his shaft in her hand to guide it and lowered herself on to him. They both let out moans as it sunk in to her again, and she wasted little time before she started moving, leaning forward as she did to to rub herself against him. It was even better than before, and she slowed down to drag out the sensation just a little longer. She could feel that they were both close.

"Lysithea, I'm...--", he paused, letting out another sigh, and she answered him. "Me too. Mmm... Go ahead Felix". Leaning forward further, she sped up again, bucking her hips, and stuck out her tongue. She felt it touch his, sharing another kiss just as she reached her climax, and felt herself squeeze down on him and push him to his own. She broke the kiss off, moaning and listening to him let out a long, low moan himself while he filled her up with his 'cream'.

After what felt like a few minutes, she rolled off, flopping down next to Felix and laying her head on his chest. 

"Happy birthday."

"It... Was alright", he replied.

"Just alright?".

"Well, I mean... The sex part was good. But food and sex is just a weird idea... But maybe an alright weird idea. I don't know?".

"You didn't know cakes were good either back when we first met."

"I, look...--", he groaned. "--Aagh. Yeah, ok, you got me there. Maybe if we try this again you can convince me of it too."

She laughed. "I'm going to take that as an invitation then". They lay together for a few minutes longer in silence, Lysithea listening to Felix's breathing and heartbeat as his chest rose and fell.

"...Maybe I'm ruining the moment, but--", Felix started. "--I need to ask this... Because I don't want you to ever feel like you're burdening me. Do you want me to come with you to Garreg Mach?". For a moment, she didn't answer.

"I... Yeah. Of course I'd like you to."

**Author's Note:**

> Whenever I write this stuff I lowkey worry if I might encourage someone out there to try it in real life, so remember that even if you like me think foodplay is sorta hot be careful because yeast infections are a thing. Lysithea probably has a spell to deal with that I guess which is one of the perks of being a genius mage.


End file.
